We will rise
by problematic-child
Summary: Because they know that no matter what they will never fall. Feliks and Elizabetha. Post WWII. ONESHOT


Author's note:

Well, I feel very nervous – my fist fiction in English. Of course it isn't perfect, probably most of you will find mistakes and I apologize for that. My native language is Polish and even if I am still learning English it is not as good as I wish it to be. Hope my mistakes won't make reading more difficult. Of course, I will be very thankful for any corrections and advices about the text.

Date of Poland's birthday which Himaruya gave is July 22. And even if I know there is a little bit too late to protest now I felt that I simply have to write this fanfic. Because some things should be straightened.

Enjoy!

* * *

'So, dear Poland, I think that we are done now' Russia's voice, smooth and low, a silhouette of a smile dancing playfully on his lips. But Feliks could not be deceived, he already saw that flash in his eyes, cold as winter in Siberia, living no space for disagreement or compromise. Russia achieved his goal, now he only has to make it last forever.

Feliks bowed, trying carefully not to look in Russia's eyes, not to provoke him. Instead, he looked at the the golden sickle and hammer, entwined on the red sheet, which covered the wall behind Ivan's back. Ah, yes. No more Russia. The old, poor tsarist Russia faded away. Now there's almighty Soviet Union, reigned by the group of communist, willing to do everything to get control over the world and crushed America. Huge, red country, even more poor, even more bloody.

He himself wasn't Poland anymore. Just a few years after he finally had become independent again,

just a few years after that damned war. He hasn't even mourned all his people killed, burned, executed yet, when suddenly he became part of a new system. Communism. Soviet. Dependence. People's Republic of Poland. Yeah, totally. The question is : whose people, because for sure not Polish.

He came back to the reality, when he heard Russia speaking again. The government staying in front of him, smiling, those fools who have signed the constitution, pawns who would do anything just to make Soviet's boss happy. Ivan was leaving, he straightened his scarf and smile to Feliks. ' I am really happy, to have you as my eternal friend, comrade. I hope you are happy as well'. The government began to assure him, that yes, in fact we are really happy, the strong friendship between both countries is the best that could happen to People's Republic of Poland. Feliks didn't say a word. He nodded only, with no will to do anything more. The pawns will do that. They will farewell him and greet him. Every fucking time. 'Ah, I almost forgot!' Russia's childish face shined with sudden happiness. 'Shouldn't we make this day some kind of...holiday in Poland? What do you think, comrades?' he looked at those men began to deliberate. ' Maybe a national holiday, what do you think?'

This was too much he could bear. No, Feliks was too proud, too fierce to simply give up and let Soviet Union create his own universe in his country. It doesn't matter how bruised he was after war; he still was alive and as long as he is, nobody will tell his people what day should they celebrate, when should they express their happiness and unify.

'We already have one. My birthday, November 11' He spoke loudly, not giving a damn thing about mortified looks of politicians. He was Poland, the phoenix between countries. He has been through so many things, disasters, deaths and calamities that standing up against Russia won't do any harm to him. He wasn't afraid. Sometimes he had had to pay a huge price for that, for his and his people bravery but it was always better to stay faithful to your beliefs than to betray them, and preserve peace when being a coward and traitor.

Ivan looked quite surprised. His fair eyebrows went up, made his face look even bigger and more childish than normally. He pressed one finger to his lips.

'But comrade, what was that day? An old, meaningless date we should left behind or buried in the past. Today is the day of the future. Not covered in blood, but created by a real friendship between two great nations. Today is the day of joy.'

Feliks gripped his fist, feeling as nails slowly cut through flesh and leaves bloody marks on his skin. He swore that if the sight could kill, if it can burn he will annihilate Ivan within a second.

Russia must have seen it. Smile once again appeared on his face, a little twist of lips in the manner Feliks has known too well. He is happy. That bastard is happy. He knows that he has an upper-hand, he knows his position and is using it again. Still, he is ignoring me, trying to make me feel as vulnerable and small, comparing to him, as it is only possible.

He turned, not saying a word and opened the doors, followed by best wishes from his polish-soviet pawns. Only when he was just supposed to leave, he looked once again straight at Feliks, exactly into his eyes, as deep, as he could reach. Łukasiewicz stiffened,unconsciously preparing for an attack that was supposed to come. He only get another indulgent smile.

'Please have in notice, comrade, that your real birthday is today, isn't it? The day that country of Polish people finally had been given to them should be a real festival. A real birth, right?'

Poland didn't reply. He couldn't, stunned by a sudden rudeness and non-physical violence that appeared right in front of his eyes.

'So it is settled. Happy birthday, comrade. I am really glad to be here with you, in your first day as true country. Live long, People's Republic of Poland.'

A few days later he received a gift from Moscow. "With fondness for our new friend, USRR'. He didn't even bother to take a look, simply leaving the gift on a wooden table, letting the party take care of that. Only this could restrain him from throwing the present away through the window, which apparently could be mistaken as a show of a bad will and some kind of flaw on eternal polish-soviet friendship. Yeah, like the thing existed at all.

He decided to walk a little bit, just to clear his mind and calm down. Mountains seemed to be a good choice. Feliks decided to spend some time alone, without people. It was difficult to look at their faces without pain growing dangerously inside his heart, suffocating him, making both speaking and looking too difficult to endure. The same goes, if not worse, for the cities, especially Warsaw. That little girl face, still covered with deep cuts and scares that will never disappear. She barely survived the war, it was almost the last moment when he founded her, the last moment to help her, when she was lying without any strength on the ruins that once used to be her pride. Breathless but still gripping the piece of white and red fabric, not willing to let go of it even for a price for her own life.

He used to be so happy, so cheerful. What happened? Is this fault of the gray clouds gathering over his head, coming from the east or simply he still suffered from war?

There were so many wars in the past, he had to admit. But still, there never have been so many cruelty. Or maybe it was him, getting even older and fantasizing about old good times, which weren't so good just a few years ago.

Buried deeply in thoughts, Feliks didn't notice somebody's light steps, quiet and delicate, without pressing the ground too much. It was the smell, that unique scent of flowers that told me that he has a visitor.

He remember the flower, it was him who gave it to her in a first place. 'You look like, totally gorgeous with that one. Really!' he exclaimed, so proud of his idea. She laughed sincerely and touch the delicate petals entangled between her hair.

'Should I wish you thousand years and bring the cake with candles?' She asked, standing just behind him, placing one hand on his back just to assure him that it was still the same her. Like he can confuse her with anyone else. Not after so many years, not after so many entwined lots.

'You know that I will not accept this one, Erzsébet ' He turned to her, smiling softly as meeting her warm eyes. Hungary sighted and sit next to Poland.

She looks pale, he noticed, taking a brief look at her posture. And thin, he added, after seeing her pointy chin, collarbones and wrists much more visible that they should be. He probably doesn't look good himself, he deducted from the worried way she was looking at him. Still, seeing his best friend in such condition made him even more gloomy.

'He gave me the constitution.' Feliks finally spoke after a longer pause between them.'Another way to control, another way to dominate.' It was easy step, but still quite important. It is the law what create the state. Not only this, but without law none of them would be able to survive and not drown into anarchy. It was the law, sign of democratic will of people, will to exist as a society, nation, country, will to obey and work under that law to create better future. But what can they do if the law wasn't their? If it was given, enforced, disguised as a help from greater and wiser nation? If he has to depend on extraneous law on what else should he rely too?

'I heard' she said, covering his hand with her own. It was unique for her, ability to calm her partner down, to gave them touch of peace. Maybe that was that special thing so attracting for other people. For men, soldiers and aristocrats.

Feliks looked at Erzsébet, checking if everything was all right with her. She smiled.

'Any news from the big world? Did Almighty France finally get his hands on England?' He asked, trying to make the moment between them more pleasant. Erzsébet giggled. 'Well, you know that there are problems with communication with others but I doubt that something like that happened. After all, we would all hear Arthur's screams and curses. And see some faeries attack.'

Poland began to laugh, imagining England in his I-will-kill-you-you-French-fag mode. Yes, that would be an epic moment. Maybe even Alfred would come, just to see his allies love-hate fight.

'So maybe you would like to hear something from the Eastern Wall?' she asked. 'Those informations are much more easier to get'.

'Yeah, nobody blocks them, cause all we can share is the same misery.' Feliks sighed.

Western countries were slowly rebuilding themselves, healing wounds and moving to the completely new reality. There was no reason to lie that after war life will be the same. Nothing will be the same but still there is another day, another generations coming. Still, there is a reason to live, to go on, this time better. He and Hungary were still stuck in the middle of nowhere.

'How is Ukraine?' he suddenly asked. Ivan's older sister was now under his authority. Just a few years ago over seventy thousand of people were resettled from his to her lands. 'Aren't you mad at her?' Hungary voice was full of carefulness.'I mean, after what happened on Volhynia..'

Was he mad? Yes, in some way he was, like always, when his people were massacred. Maybe he should get used to it, since it have been some many times recently.

'Yeah, I know. But still...' he stopped, not knowing what exactly to say. Hungary rested her head on his shoulder, just to comfort him. It worked, as always. 'You have always been like this, damn Messiah of Nations' she muttered, cannot help but smile lightly. 'She looks better, finally put some weight on. Really, I couldn't look on her sunken cheeks. Well, it wasn't worse than before war but you know, famine is still famine.' Feliks felt her shivering. 'DDR?' Poland asked again, knowing, that Gilbert's subject will bring her back to life. After all, it was always better to talk about that stupid walking awesomeness than about disasters. Even if Gilbert was kind of disaster as well.

'Oh, Feliks, you know that jerk! He's fooling around and since it is difficult to haunt Austria now he comes to my place. Too frequently, if you ask me! He comes and begin that monologue of how amazing he is, how great and that Roderich is a pussy, which is a lie, of course, because for sure he isn't, I mean Roderich, not Gilbert, and he still insist to call him Prussia even if he isn't Prussia anymore. Really Feliks, that man is unpredictable. Guess I have to sleep with frying pan, because you never know when he will show up and start bragging about his stupid little brother and that he is way more awesome and if only Ludwig let him, he would surely make the world bow in front of him!' Now Poland can observe with a big smile how his best friend, now completely lively, with flushed cheeks becomes irritated because of Gilbert. Still, he has to admit, Erzsébet looks really pretty and funny, even if annoyed.

'You know him, he is always like this. The only thing missing is 'But I am so great that I don't need anybody. Really! I am perfect alone! Like, totally Perfect. But, Lizzie...' Feliks began to imitate Prussia's voice '...can you hold my hand. Cause you know, it is pretty scary here, when I turn off the lights. I thing there's something in my closet and it is whispering about being one with it...' Both of them were laughing now, loudly and honestly, like they haven't done for a while. Finally, between one laugh and another Hungary managed to say something. 'Laugh more, dear Poland. We will see what you will say when he finally visit you!'

'I don't mind, as long as he will bring that funny little birds with him. I found them much more entertaining and meaningful than their owner.' And again, Hungary had to agree.

They were sitting there, laughing, talking about small, meaningless things, recalling funny events from the past. It was good to have Hungary next to him again. Suddenly he stopped chattering, looked deeply into her eyes and hugged her without saying a thing. At the first moment she stiffened but soon Hungary embraced her arms around Poland's waist.

'We will endure this, Erzsébet.'

'I know' she whispered, clenching her palms on his jacket. 'We are stronger than this, older than this, wiser that this. We will survive. And we will rise again, won't we?' Feliks asked, his voice strong, his eyes burning with the old fire of kings, knights, buried glory and pride. Fire shared with Polish people who were trying to rebuild their lives, collect their properties, bring their relatives together again, be who they really are and keep their heads high no matter what is happening. He was sure, that there is the same determination, the same fire on Erzsébet's face, pressed into his chest.

'And we will kick asses again. Like, Totally.'

* * *

Little explanation:

July 22 was not only a day of publishing Constitution but also, in 1944 Polish Committee of National Liberation published its manifesto, which began period of Communist rule in Poland. .org/wiki/PKWN_Manifesto

Constitution of People's Republic of Poland : .org/wiki/Constitution_of_the_People%27s_Republic_of_Poland It proclaimed eternal friendship between Poland and USRR.

Massacres of Poles in Volhynia : .org/wiki/Massacres_of_Poles_in_Volhynia Massacre done by Ukrainian Insurgent Army on Polish people

.org/wiki/Pole,_Hungarian,_two_good_friends As much as I don't have anything against Lithuania/Toris, historically Hungary is Feliks' real friend. There always have been strong connections between Polish and Hungarian people and the relation between both countries has been showed in many important occurrences.


End file.
